The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea and given the cultivar name ‘TNECHPV’. Echinacea is in the family Asteraceae. The new cultivar is part of a planned breeding program for a series with compact habits and double “anemone”-type inflorescences. The exact parents of this selection are unknown, unnamed, proprietary interspecific hybrids.
Compared to Echinacea ‘White Double Delight’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,472), the new cultivar has larger inflorescences and habit and orange centers rather than green on young inflorescences.
Compared to Echinacea ‘Milkshake’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,594), the new cultivar has larger inflorescences, a wider habit, and shorter peduncles.
Compared to Echinacea ‘Vanilla Cupcake’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,506), the new cultivar has a larger habit, broader cones, shorter and more uniform ray florets, and orange centers rather than green on young inflorescences.
This new Echinacea cultivar is distinguished by:                1. large inflorescences with white ray florets and light yellow disc florets,        2. enlarged disc florets forming an anemone-type double inflorescence,        3. one to five inflorescences per stem,        4. a broad mounding habit with excellent stem number from crown, and        5. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.